The invention relates to metal fishing lures used by fishermen in trolling for fish, see for example, my Design Patent D237,177, and the following prior art developed in a search: U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,743; 1,471,280; 1,831,267; 2,608,788; 3,418,744; and 3,497,986. These prior fishing lures are of a nature only generally similar to that herein shown, lacking specific features referred to in the Abstract and hereinafter further described and claimed.